


Melange a deux

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chef Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Eventual Romance, Fluffy Ending, Food, H/D Food Fair 2018, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Picnics, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sad Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: This is the story of two men finding love in unexpected places. And lots of delicious food.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[11](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E_uQJlIb5C6nLnMg8VrUUnrKtyx16is1FLbyvoxLEik/edit).
> 
> I would not have managed to finish this story without my darling beta smirkingcat! She is wonderful and a saint for putting up with my writers block! I hope you enjoy what I made of your prompt dear prompter.

It was the cold that drove him away at first.

Even though the final battle had taken place in May, Harry just couldn't shake the chill that had settled into his bones when Voldemort fell. No matter how many clothes he wore, how high the fire was stoked by Kreacher, he was always shivering.

He attended funerals and trials, pleaded with the Wizengamot for leniency in several cases. Especially when he felt that the judgement was meant to be a statement more than a just punishment. But he always he felt cold.

It got worse when Ginny tried to resume their pre-war relationship. She was so beautiful and hopeful for the future, but he was unable to return her feelings He wanted to rejoice in her faithfulness, but all he felt was numb. There was nothing to warm him and he realised that it would be unfair to have her wait for something that might never return.

So, he tried to let her go gently, feeling overwhelmed by her tears, and he tried to explain it as best as he could. But she didn’t understand the chill that had settled into his very core.

With the arrival of autumn and even more cold and wetness, he made an impulsive decision. He never wanted to feel cold again, so he packed a few clothes, and send Kreacher to Hogwarts for company. Of course the old elf grumbled about being left behind, but Harry allowed him to check up on Grimmauld Place at least once a month. So the house would not fall in more disarray during his absence, but he still didn't have to fear that Kreacher would die of loneliness either.

Hermione and Ron tried to dissuade him of course. They could not understand why he wanted to get away. But for once he knew that he needed to do this entirely on his own. Hermione returned to Hogwarts for the repeat of the seventh year, and Ron started to work with George in the joke shop. They were at home and secure in their choices.

Harry felt adrift and cold. So he picked the first warm place that came to mind and took off in high hopes that he would feel warm again..  
But no matter where he went, the cold followed him. He would spend a few weeks in one place but then the cold would creep up on him again and he had to start his search all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was heavy and warm, as Harry stepped out of the airplane. He soaked up the humid warmth that welcomed him to the beautiful island. He took a deep breath, to catch the sweet smells of a new place. But he also smelled rain in the air, and grinned. It seemed that La Reunion would welcome him with a shower in the afternoon.

"Bienvenue Monsieur." The guard grinned at him as he checked his passport. "Mondieu! You are a heavy traveler!"

"Oui." Harry grinned back. He loved the interactions at the airport. People all over the world were friendly. He loved the initial burst of hope that this would finally be the place where he would feel warm. Even after three years of travel he hadn't found a place that warmed his heart permanently.

"You have never been to _La Reunion_?"

"Non, monsieur, any place I absolutely have to see?"

"I would suggest _la Cite de Volcan_ , and then see where the wind takes you," with that the stamp was placed into his passport and handed back to him. "Enjoy your stay!"

"Merci bien!" Harry put his passport away and headed to the rental car counter. The Airport was situated close to _Saint Denise_ but his hotel was in _Saint Pierre_. He had some way to go, but could get a good first impression of the island, which would be his home for the foreseeable future.

  
The island was full of promises and he enjoyed the scenery that rushed away outside. The colour of green and blue dominated and he felt the tightness in his shoulders ease a bit. Maybe here it would be different.

 

***

 

The next morning found him well rested. He loved the room that had been given to him, even though the Hotel Alize Plage only had two stars it was comfortable and clean. And it was situated directly on the beach so that he heard the waves crash onto the shore. He stretched luxuriously on the massive bed, and enjoyed the feel of soft linen against his skin. The room has no glass window, the outside was covered with shutters made from wood, to keep out the birds, but it made the room airy and fresh. Ever since he had started his travels he loved sleeping in fresh air. Even though the time in the forest of Dean had been hard, the feeling of fresh air was something he craved ever since. Sometimes he wondered if it was an extreme reaction to the time that he had spend locked in the cupboard. He needed that illusion of space.

Washing up and getting dressed for the day was a quick affair. Stepping out onto the terrace he enjoyed a cup of coffee and pain au chocolate. He was just glad that all that hiking and swimming he kept doing gave him ample muscle to burn of these occasional indulgences. Finishing his breakfast, he asked about the best way towards the _Cite du Volcan_. Learning that it was quite a way, he dropped the idea of hiking there on the first day and got into his car. The way wound up towards the mountains and he fell more and more in love with the island.

Everything was green and he enjoyed the view. Arriving at the Museum, he parked his car and stepped up to the imposing structure.  
  
While purchasing a ticket and getting an audio-guide he was instructed to explore as he wanted. There was no strict path given to the _visitore_ and he loved the impressions and sensations, the film that was shown on the first level showed the power of the volcanoes still active in La reunion and gave a memorial to those that had died in their exploration, going forward he lingered within the Lavatunnel that gave him a sense of being within a Volcano. It was very impressive but after spending three hours on the premises his stomach growled and he realized that he needed to come up with an idea on lunch.  
  
He must have looked like a proper tourist as he stood with his phone trying to come up with a place that would serve authentic local food and not drain his funds massively, since the woman selling the tickets called out to him.  
  
"Monsieur!"

"Oui Madame?" he answered with the bit of French that he had acquired.

"Tu cherches un restaurant?" She cocked her head and grinned at him.

"Oui, mais je veux manger authentique cuisine."

He stumbled a little over the words and she switched to English - having mercy on him.

"Well if you look for authentic Creole food, go see Maman Valerie, in St Pierre. It is good food, nice people."

"Merci!" Harry noted the address down and headed back to St Pierre. He dropped his things of at the hotel and went out to search for Maman Valerie's place.

Stepping into the little shop that was more of a hole in the wall, he was welcomed by a wonderful smell, he breathed deeply.

"Bonjour!" The old lady waved him towards one of the tables, looking at him with a keen eye. "Vous etes anglais ou allemand?"

He laughed. "Je suis anglais:"

She nodded and turned towards the back, hollering. "Lucien, i'll est anglais! Il prends un cari!" She motioned for him to sit down, and placed a serviette onto his lap.  
  
So she had already decided what he was going to eat, it seemed. Harry was used to the friendliness of people in warmer climates and felt warmth at her antics.  
  
"Lucien!" she hollered again.  
  
"Oui, oui!" A voice rang out from the back and Harry's breath stuttered. It couldn't be. Surely he had misinterpreted the voice. He stared at the figure emerging from the kitchen. Broad Shoulders a muscled lean back, that tapered into a narrow waist and long legs. Harry's throat felt suddenly very dry. But it was the blond hair that made him freeze. Harry kept thinking that it just was a trick of his eyes. when the man who had answered her, placed the steaming bowl which emitted a delicious aroma in front of Harry, there was no denying it any longer. He looked directly into the grey eyes of his former school-rival.

"Enjoy the food," Draco Malfoy whispered.

"Ah," Maman Valerie kept looking between them and threw a barrage of French words at Draco, to which he answered gently and with obvious humour.

"Please eat," he motioned at Harry, "I promise it is good."

Harry nodded, and picked the spoon up. "Thank you." As the first burst of flavour exploded in his mouth he couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. "Wow. This is delicious!"

Draco grinned, and Harry took the familiar face in. Gone was the starved and haunted look, that Harry had seen on Draco's face following the battle. He had filled out, his prominent cheekbones and sharp jaw line gave him a chiselled look and his grey eyes sparkled with mirth, instead of cruel humour.  
  
"Ok, eat up, I promise to be here later. Now I need to head back to the kitchen." And with that he was gone and Harry turned back to the dish before him.

 

***

 

Maman Valerie had a small restaurant, but it was filled with laughter, delicious smells and people kept coming into the room to pick up food. Harry had lingered for a while and found himself plied with coffee and a fruit salad once he had finished the big bowl of stew that had filled his stomach with warmth.  
  
She kept throwing him looks and grinned, talking in rapid French with Draco, whom she kept calling Lucien. Well Harry surmised that "Draco" was not a name that one could use in a muggle environment.

That was one of the bigger puzzles he faced. _La Reunion_ was not magical in the sense of having a wizarding community, but it had already captured his heart. But how had Draco ended up here?  
  
So caught up in thoughts was he that he didn't notice Draco standing at his table. "Ok, Potter, you obviously have time to kill but we do need the table." Before he could get angry though, Draco gave him a piece of paper, with a laugh. "Why don't you tell me where you are staying? I promise that I will show up there after my shift is done and then we can talk about your obvious questions."  
  
Harry felt his cheeks heat up and swallowed the instinctive answer. Instead he wrote the address down and handed it back to Draco.

"Bien. I'll be there around nine. Do you want to eat before or should I bring something from the kitchen?" Draco cocked his head a little and the infuriating twinkle was back in his eyes.

Harry swallowed involuntary.

"Ok I got it. I'll bring something around and we can have a picnic at the beach. So see you then." And off he was.

Harry paid for his food and left the place, walking to the beach where he spend another hour, just looking at the waves and enjoying the sunshine. He hoped that Draco would not stand him up, but of course he couldn’t be sure.  
  
As he headed back to the hotel to take a shower, and change his clothes, he found that he looked forward to spending time with someone from his past.

 

***

 

Harry had only just finished his ablutions and gotten dressed in fresh clothes heading towards the reception area, when he already saw the familiar blond head reclined in a chair waiting for him.

"I hope you didn't wait long?" Harry looked at Draco taking in the relaxed sprawl of the long legs. Draco looked like a graceful cat in the lounge, and he had a basket next to his chair.

"I never thought I would see the day, where you are sprawled into a chair and not seated with poise." Harry quipped.

"Well I never thought I would work in a hole in the wall either, and yet here I am," Draco got up and shrugged.

Harry realized that Draco had gained another couple of inches on him and he carried himself with a grace.  
  
"I did bring food as I promised." Draco indicated the basket. "Picnic at the beach as planned."

"I can eat." Harry grinned and stepped out onto the beach, he loved the feeling of sand underneath his feet. They looked for a place a little off from the people enjoying their time off and settled onto a blanket that Draco had brought with him.

He handed Harry a bowl that contained another version of the dish he had been faced with at lunch. "Cari, but this time with chicken and a couple different vegetables. And some bread, to sop up the sauce. I noticed you were not so keen on the rice at lunch."

"Thank you." Harry was baffled, that Draco had paid such close attention, but dug into the food without further comment. They sat in silence for a while, both eating and enjoying the mild breeze that caressed their skin.  
  
But the food was gone before long and Harry turned towards Draco.

"So Lucien," he started and Draco opened his mouth. "No, let me say this first." Harry continued on. "I loved the food, so thank you for sharing this with me. I admit I was surprised to see you here, but I do get why you use another name. Trying to go by your normal name would raise probably quite a lot of questions."

"Well, I am going by my real name, my second name to be correct." Draco grinned, Harry's breath caught at the spark of desire that shot through his belly. The careless grin made Draco breathtakingly attractive; his skin was kissed by the sun and had a healthy golden glow.

"Your second name is Lucien?" Harry asked.

"Not quite, but Lucien is the French form. And somehow it just fit."

A shutter seemed to go down behind Draco's eyes and Harry remembered that Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to life in Azkaban shortly after the battle. Draco would never see his father again. His mother had succumbed to a wasting curse that had been cast on her while she was shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry had not realised that Draco had left England probably at the same time that he himself had gone, and was curious.

"Do you mind telling me, how you ended up here?" Harry didn't want to let Draco go, although he was not sure how to keep him here for a while longer.

"Well, England was not home any longer and I just wanted to get away. My family's roots are French and I wanted to go somewhere warm. So I just picked the place that I knew the least about. I found peace here."

"Could you show me your island?" the question was out before Harry had time to think it through. "I mean, only if you want to of course."

"Well I do have a job, you know?" Draco answered. "So you plan on coming by at Maman Valerie's place every day?"

Harry was about to affirm this, when he realized that Draco was only teasing. "Well coming by each night for Dinner would definitely be an option. If it means you have time for me during the day..." he realised that he was flirting a bit.

 "Don't worry. I spoke with Maman Valerie. She owes me some time off so I am prepared to show you around. Call me sentimental, but I had hoped that we could talk like civilised people. I never did say thank you for saving my life in the room of requirement and wanted to do this tonight. Offering my services as a tour-guide is the least I can do," Draco answered softly.

Harry reached out for Draco's hand, marvelling at the calloused fingers. "You saved my life as well during the war, you could have easily given me away when the snatchers brought us in and you refused to identify us. That took so much courage."

"No I just knew that HE could not win, and you have been part of my life for so long. I mean you have been a right pain, but I did not want to be responsible for your death." Draco shook his head. "So you have a tour-guide for the next few days. Is there anything you would like to see?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Harry spilled all of his wishes for his stay and enjoyed planning his days with Draco. They sat at the beach for a long time, and Harry felt warm.  
  
  


***

 

The next morning found Harry rising in the wee hours. The sun was just peaking up, but Draco had informed him that the hike that he wanted to undertake would take the entire day if he didn't want to rush.

Harry was grateful for the warning, since it gave him time for a quick breakfast with coffee and another pain au chocolat. He grabbed another one to pack into his backpack with the water that Draco had insisted on.

"You want to see _le Volcan_ , then you bring water. It gets very warm up there, and the lava ground heats up pretty strongly. I hope you have shoes that are good for hiking? We will walk for quite some time." Draco had told him.  
  
"Please pick me up at seven in the morning, then we have enough time to drive up to _Pas de Bellecombe_. From there we can head into _l'Enclos Fouque_. You are lucky that the volcano is quiet at the moment, and accessible. In nineteen-ninety eight there was a big outbreak and it was closed off."

So now he was up and heading towards Draco's home. As Draco got into the car, Harry handed him a pain au chocolat and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I remembered that you loved sweets back in the days and hoped that some things just didn't change." Harry grinned.

"Thank you, I rarely indulge but I do love chocolate." Draco bit into his breakfast and directed Harry through the streets of the city, which was called _le Tampon_ to Harry's amusement. As they reached the _Route de Volcan_ , Harry was fascinated by the rough landscape.

"Merlin, this looks as if we have made an excursion to the moon!"

"Yeah we are passing the _Plaine des Sables_ , you will have a brilliant outlook over it and the crater when we get to _Pas de Belcombe_."

Harry took the bizarre scenery in and marvelled at the beauty of Nature. Draco gave him time to appreciate the view, before they started the hike. Harry was glad to have brought enough water as he realised that four hours had passed already when they reached the outer edge of the caldera.

"I do suggest we do the circling of the peak, before we do our picnic., heading back will take another four hours at least and we do need to get back up to the _Enclos Fouque_ "

"Ok lead the way! I trust you." Harry smiled and kept walking alongside Draco. They spend some time in contemplation of the past and companionable silence respectively. But the more he felt the sun beating down on him and the wind that blew over the bottom of the caldera Harry felt himself grow restless. Nothing could grow here. Everything was dead. He felt himself fall further and further into the familiar despair, cold creeping up on him. Instinctively he was withdrawing from Draco's lively chatter. Before they reached the place where they wanted to hold the picnic, Draco had realised that Harry was brooding instead of comfortably silent.

“Ok out with it. What is on your mind?” Draco asked.

“What do you mean?” Harry tried to deflect but Draco was having none of it.

“When we started the hike, you looked around and marvelled at the scenery, but now you look as if you would like to be anywhere but here. If I have said anything to upset you...”

“No!” Harry blurted out, he reached out on instinct, and gripped Draco's arm, lest he might decided to leave him here.

“No, you haven't said anything that upsets me.” He breathed deeply, catching a hint of Draco's smell, earthy and masculine.

“I am upsetting myself.”

“What is it? Maybe if you speak about it, I can set it into perspective? I mean I was always great in deflating your ego.” Draco said it with laughter, but in his eyes Harry saw true concern.

“Well, you will probably think it is stupid.” Harry struggled with the words that wanted to spill from his lips.

“Can I be the judge of that?” Draco pulled the blanket out. “We might as well take the break here.”

Harry settled down and stared over the expanse of the caldera.

“This entire environment it looks like I feel on the inside. I feel dead and dry, as if nothing will ever be alive inside of me again.” Harry swallowed, preparing for Draco's laughter. But it didn't come.

“Well, I can't say I don't understand the feeling.” Draco stared out into the desert as if he saw it for the first time in a while.

“What do you mean? You felt dead inside as well?” Harry felt curiosity niggling at him.

“When I got here, I had a very serious anger issue. I felt constantly on edge, as if I would erupt into a tirade and yell at everyone around me. But I knew that that would not help me, deal with the underlying problem. So while you feel like the _Volcanoe_ has erupted and left you dead and dry inside, I felt like the _Volcanoe_ on the brink of eruption.” Draco trailed off. Silence hung between them for a while and Harry pondered the revelation.

“And how did you deal with this? Did you go to therapy?” Harry spit the word out like a distasteful piece of fruit.

Draco laughed, a sharp short sound that jarred Harry's insides. “Oh god no. Maman, told me that allowing the anger to erupt might help me get over it. And then she basically told me to go out and either scream at the trees in the mountains, or beat something into a pulp. I wasn't allowed to come back until I had dealt with the anger.”

“How long did it take?”

“Hm, I was stubborn, but I knew that she was right, so after five days of stewing in my room, I hiked up into the mountains and screamed until I was hoarse.” Draco blinked and turned towards Harry. “After that I felt dead inside as well. As if all of that anger had just drained away and all of a sudden there was nothing left.”

“So it is never going to be better?” Harry swallowed, a heavy feeling in his gut.

“I will show you something when we get back, but trust me, it will get better. It takes time, but then many things in life do.” Draco reached out and gently touched Harry's cheek.

“Don't be so hard on yourself. Right now it might look like this, but that doesn't mean it will be your forever.”

Harry tentatively smiled at Draco. Even though nothing had really changed he felt lighter than he had in ages.

Draco had brought more than enough food to feed an army, but the hike had made both of them quite hungry, so they ate most of the delicious thick sandwiches and fruit. before finishing the peak circulation.

When they drove back, Draco indicated for Harry to stop shortly after leaving the plain _des Sables_.

“Look Harry, this is what I wanted to show you.” He pointed at something just of the road. “No matter how bad the eruption is, someday life returns.”

There it was, a small stubborn plant, taking root on the lava flow. Harry stared at it for a long time, feeling choked and grateful for Draco's understanding.

When they got back in the evening, Harry found himself reluctant to part with Draco.

"I had a wonderful time today. Thank you for this day!"

"It has been a pleasure! I never thought I would say it, but I really look forward to seeing you tomorrow?"

"Won't you stay for a drink?" Harry blurted out.

"Are you asking me out?" Draco asked bluntly back.

"If you want me to..." Harry gave him a last way out.

"Well it has been quite some time since a handsome man has asked me out. So I accept." Draco grinned and settled at the bar.

Harry felt another burst of warmth as he ordered for both of them. They sat and talked again for long into the night, and when they parted reluctantly Draco kissed Harry's cheek as it was customary on the island. He lay awake for quite a long time, wondering how he would deal with his fast growing attraction to Draco Lucius Malfoy. He already looked forward to the outing the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Harry waking from a very nice dream, and he found himself lingering under the shower while indulging in a nice slow wank underneath the shower. He didn't give into the illusion that there would be a future for him and Draco, not when the cold would surely catch up with him sooner or later, and he would leave again.

Draco on the other hand seemed to have settled here quite firmly. Harry felt a bout of envy at the thought of Draco being so at ease with the situation. He would like to find that for himself and if he was entirely honest with himself, he wanted Draco in his bed at least once before he had to pack up and leave.

He met up with Draco for a quick breakfast of coffee au lait for both of them and a brioche for him. A daily pain au chocolat would be too much and he enjoyed the soft brioche with the coffee. Draco had declined to eat something for breakfast and assured him that this was quite normal for him.

"So where are you taking me today?"

Draco coughed and flushed a little. "Well, I was thinking of taking you to the place where one of my favourite spice is grown. The _Vanilla Bourbon plantation_ lies in the heart of the _Sainte-Rose highland forest_. We do leave the coast again since it is three hundred meters above sea-level. They do offer guided tours. Tours last about two hours and you'll learn all about the secrets of vanilla farming; from planting the liane to processing vanilla pods and the main crops of the vanilla plants. If you then are still up for it, the tour continues in the primary forest, if we are lucky you will find endemic, indigenous and exotic species."

"You are rambling and I am not Neville who loves exotic plants," Harry interrupted, and covered Draco's hand, "but I really would like to see this place that has you so enraptured. So lead the way!"

Despite his misgivings Harry found himself fascinated by the growing of the rare plants. The smell of the dried pods was overwhelming and he resolved to buy some of the sticks. They wandered through the forest, and Harry listened to the tour-guide who explained about the process of growing the Vanilla Orchids and the complicated process of pollinating them by hand a method that had been developed in La Reunion. Harry felt Draco's hand brush his back several times and he truly liked the soft flirting that was happening between them.

When they were alone at last Draco guided him towards a huge tree "That is a papaya tree.." Harry leaned against the tree trunk and wondered if Draco would finally make a move, but he just leaned close and breathed in.

"I love the air up here. It is so calm."

Calm was not the way he felt. Harry blushed but turned towards a tree with huge thorns. "What is that?" he reached out and inhaled the wonderful aromas, that rose when he rubbed his fingers together.  
  
"Oh that! That is a kaffir lime plant. I love the smell and use it in several caris."

Harry's stomach rumbled as is if on cue. "Sorry."

"Well I take it as a compliment. Let’s see if we can find a spot for a picnic. As you might have realised the Islanders are big on them and I do like them as well."

 

  
***

 

They took the car down towards another tourist spot and after having a look at the famous waterfalls of Anse de Cascades, which disappointed Harry a bit, made towards an assortment of tables, with benches scattered under trees.

Draco placed an assortment of foods on the table that made Harry's mouth water.

"I thought we would have a picnic?” Harry was confused

“Yes we are.” Draco grinned.”The French define eating outside as a picnic. Even though we sit at a table. But I made all of the food and I do not always like sitting on the floor. There are lots of spots on the island where you can sit outside and eat. They have trash cans and everything. So a bit different from Picnic at home, but not that much.”

“True enough.” Harry focused on the assortment of open containers that Draco placed on the table between them. The dishes smelled amazing,but he had no idea what most of them contained. As he picked up a small pastry he quipped “Will you explain what I am eating here?"

"Of course- these are _bouchon_ that I made yesterday, they are appetisers of meat wrapped in pastry. They reflect Chinese tradition, and many people enjoy them. And these here are _samosas_ , do you know what that is?"

"Hm I think Padma mentioned samosas once. Are they an Indian dish?" Harry bit carefully into the small pastry-package only to find his mouth flooded with a multitude of flavours that ripped a moan from him that was downright indecent.

"If you make noises like that while eating I envy your lovers." Draco sounded breathless and pushed a couple of pastries towards him that reminded Harry of doughnuts.

"These are _bonbons piments_ as you can see they are some kind of small salted and spiced doughnuts. I personally love it that you can just pop them into your mouth, and enjoy them."

"You'll be the death of me." Harry mumbled and chewed the foods softly. He loved the idea of Draco making food for their outing and nurtured the small spark of warmth that he felt with the former Slytherin.

"Will you tell me about the dish that Maman told you to serve me on my first day, and you keep mentioning it as well so I guess it must be special for the island right?"

"You mean the _cari_?" Draco clarified.

"Yes, I think that is the name she called out., and you keep mention the name too."

"Cari is Mamans go to food. It is a sort of stew made with tomatoes, onions, turmeric and "safran péi" - ginger... coating the meat or fish. That depends on what you put into it. A cari worthy of this name is always served with rice, grains such as lentils, _brèdes_ those are herbs cooked as in mainland France, some veggies such as spinach. Cari is made with beef, chicken and fish, sometimes you can also make it with sausages. It is soul-food basically."

Draco paused.

"You do love cooking." Harry realized.

"I do. It gives me a sense of purpose and Maman gave me a chance when I needed it."

Draco turned quiet, and Harry realised that he had encountered a barrier. "But enough about me, tell me more about the travelling that you have done."

And so Harry complied and talked about the last few years. He didn't mention the fact that he kept leaving again and again. Right now the cold was still kept at bay and he enjoyed the time with Draco.

 

***

 

Harry knew that he was in trouble. Draco occupied his dreams and his waking moments. He wondered what his fingers would feel like, on and inside of his body. And if he did not misinterpret the gestures and innuendos entirely, the other man felt similarly. But giving into his desires and seducing Draco felt wrong when he knew that he would leave probably soon.

Today Draco had promised Maman Valerie to do the monthly shopping, so that Harry had an entire day to occupy himself. But Draco had given him the idea to visit the only Rhum museum on the island which was conveniently situated in _St Pierre_.

Harry had again wanked leisurely in the morning, imagining Draco's mouth on him until he came explosively over the tiled floor. He let the pleasure linger for a little while before he got dressed and headed outside. He did indulge with a pain au chocolate for breakfast again, resolving to go for a swim to work of the calories before he would head to _La Saga du Rhum_.

He loved the feeling of water on his skin and was aware of the looks of admiration that he received from several people at the beach. But he didn't care for them, only thinking of Draco and his happy smile, and confident demeanour.

After the sun had dried his skin again, he got dressed and finally headed out.  
  
He explored the museum with the help of an audio guide and learned about the history of rum production on the island. But he found himself turning to someone who wasn't there; wanting to hear Draco's comments on the exhibition, tasting the rum at the end was nice but would have been better with someone there to enjoy it with.

He slunk back to the hotel and laid down at the beach. Staring out on the ocean thinking of the people he had left back in England, he felt a pang of coldness. He gasped. Why would the cold return now? When he still had so many places that he wanted to explore with Draco, when he wanted to figure out if maybe there was something after all that would keep him longer in one place.

So deep in his thoughts was he that he almost missed Draco coming up to him and flopping down on the sand.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hey!" Harry smiled, feeling warmed by the other man's presence. "Just dreaming the time away, waiting for a handsome prince."

"Hmmm." Draco pondered his response. "They did call me the prince of Slytherin as you know."

"Right... but I said handsome," he deadpanned.

"You!" Draco bristled but realised that Harry had been teasing when he cracked up at Draco's shout of indignation.

"Just for that I have to punish you!" and just like that Harry found himself being tickled without mercy until he begged for leniency.

The cold was forgotten for a moment.  
  
  


***

 

The next day found Harry waking early. He thought back to the previous evening and caught himself smiling. They had talked for ages, and even though Draco had to work a shift later, he had promised to take Harry to the botanical garden. Or as he had said _le jardin de Parfum et epice._  
  
Hearing the French words roll of Draco's tongue sent shivers all over Harry's body, but he refused to dwell on it for long. He felt comfortable with Draco and even though the cold was clawing at his insides a little. He knew that he would leave again soon. For the moment he felt content and hoped to enjoy these feelings for a bit.

He had a quick breakfast and met Draco at the corner of the street. Draco directed him to _Staint Philippe_ and chatted about the _Mare Longue forest_ which was the last of the original tropical forest that had covered La Reunion. Harry tuned the explanation out after a while and simply soaked up the gentle chatter of Draco's voice. When he pulled into the parking lot, he smiled,

"Ok, now what?"

Draco snorted, "You didn't listen to any of what I said." It was a statement but delivered with humour and a spark in his eyes. Harry ducked his head, embarrassed at being caught.

"Well as I said before the _Jardin de Parfum et epice_ , is a private garden that is open to the public since nineteen-eighty-nine and we will have a guided tour."

"So, how long will the tour be? Not that I want to get rid of you, but you said you have to work today?"

"Don't worry. The tour is about one and a half hour long. We will have time for lunch before I have to head back." Draco turned towards their guide and gently steered Harry towards the entrance. His hand burning through the fabric of Harry's shirt.

Harry found himself fascinated by the sheer abundance of plants growing on top of what used to be lava. More than eight hundred years ago the volcano had created this part of the island and left behind fertile earth. . The guide showed them geraniums, vetiver, ylang-ylang, and spice. Harry was proud to recognize the vanilla plant he had just seen with Draco the other day. Others like cloves, cardamom, ferns, orchids, palm trees where new to him, in their natural environment. Over all, more than thousand-five-hundred plants grew in the garden and Harry loved seeing the mango trees and smelled the sweet richness of the lychees that had dropped to the floor. Even though he had had breakfast, his mouth watered at the rich aromas in the air.

Their guide served them slices of fresh mangoes and a platter of lychees, and Harry enjoyed the taste immensely.

“Merlin Harry! Can you eat even more obscenely?” Draco admonished him, but there was a definite hitch in his voice.

“Uhm sorry.” Harry licked the fresh mango juice of his fingers, and turned toward Draco only to feel his own breath catch.

Watching Draco eat a lychee was positively lewd. His plump lips closed around the white flesh of the fruit and he sucked it into his mouth, when he was sure that he had Harry's full attention.  
Harry felt his boxers grow tighter.

“You are one to talk. If you don't watch it, you will be arrested for indecent behaviour.”

“Oh?” Draco arched his eyebrow, and sucked gently at the fruit in his mouth.

Harry hesitated, but turned away. Acting on his desires right now would result in Draco being late for work, and he still wasn't sure that giving in, when he didn't know how long he would stay was fair.

Draco chuckled and followed him to the car without further flirting. But the looks that he kept throwing at Harry, were heated.

“Promise you will drop by at Maman's for dinner?” Draco asked before getting out of the car. Harry looked at him and knew that refusing Draco anything was not on his agenda. But instead of exploiting what was probably written all over his face, Draco simply pressed a kiss to his cheek and waved him goodbye.

That settled what he would have for dinner. And if he was honest with himself he already missed the company of the other man.

 

***  
  


Time flew and Harry realized that La reunion had held him for more than a month now. Thankful that money was not an issue he simply extended his stay week by week. He felt the cold creep up inside from time to time, but spending a day with Draco made him feel comfortable again. Draco had promised him a special treat for the upcoming day and he looked forward to another beautiful hike to the _Bassin de Paix_ as Draco had called it.

Harry smiled at the thought of Draco's addictive smile. The man flirted openly with him and Harry felt his resolve to keep their interactions to a friendly level melt with every encounter. But before he could give in he would have to come clean.

Seeing Draco waiting for him close to the hotel his heart gave a funny little lurch.

“So all ready for me? Cherie?” Draco grinned at him

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Harry replied, greeting Draco with the customary kisses to the cheeks, inhaling his unique scent.

“You will love the _Bassin_! It is so beautiful there, and since it is a weekday we might even put our feet into the water.”  
Draco talked animatedly and Harry soaked the information up, enjoying the happiness in Draco's features.

The beauty of the path that led up to the waterfalls took his breath away, but he focused more on the man that kept showing him butterflies and plants. Draco seemed truly at home on this island and what more he was at peace with himself, Harry found himself longing for such peace. He wanted to be as much at home in his own skin as Draco already seemed to be.

“How much further?” He asked to distract himself from the maudlin thoughts

Draco looked around “We are close, you can hear the waterfalls already.”

True to his word Harry stepped up next to him, only to see a pool of clear water being filled by a small cascade of water.

Draco pulled his wand and cast a few spells.

“What was that for?”

“Just a short Muggle repelling charm, only for thirty minutes or so. I want to do something for which I don't want an audience:”

Before Harry could reprimand Draco for the illegal use of a charm, Draco dropped his clothes and all conscious thought fled from his brain.

“Coming?” Draco called over his shoulder and stepped into the water. He turned onto his back and splashed about as if he had not a care in the world. Harry stared for a minute before dropping his clothes apart for his underpants and stepped gingerly into the water.

“Damn that is cold!” He felt his balls try to climb into his body and was immensely grateful for his underpants. While he was not on the small side, the sheer frigidness of the water would have caused him embarrassment.

“I love it.” Draco grinned. “The water is so refreshing!” He swam up to him and dragged Harry fully into the pool, “it gets better once you are submerged. Although I had hoped for a little less modesty on your part.”

Harry blushed so fiercely that steam must have come from his ears.

“Well not all of us have your confidence.”

“Shame, you are a beautiful man, and I really would like to see all of you.” Draco was serious now, and Harry couldn't help himself, he turned towards him and kissed his lips. Soon their snogging became intense and Harry felt the evidence of Draco's arousal pressed up against his leg. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the shaft.

“Is this ok?” He asked belatedly and Draco barked a laugh.

“This is more than ok. If you don't move your hand soon I will have to hex you into next week!”  
  
Harry grinned and brought Draco off with firm strokes, while they kept kissing lazily. Quicker than Harry really wanted Draco shuddered through his orgasm and reached for Harry's prick that had taken an interest in the activities. But it felt wrong to do it out there in the open and Harry stilled Draco's hand. Before Draco could interpret this as rejection Harry hurried to explain.

“I want you too, but not here, when my balls are freezing. And my skin is covered in goose-flesh for the entirely wrong reasons. Please, can we have dinner together and maybe you can stay the night?”

Draco looked at him hard, but what he saw in his face must have been enough, because he nodded and allowed Harry to get out of the water to dry both of them of.

The sun warmed them up quickly enough and Harry smiled at Draco, reaching for his hand and holding on for the trip back to the car.

“So you will come by tonight?” Harry asked, wanting to make sure that Draco understood how much he wanted him, just not when he was wet and cold.

“Yes, I will,” Draco smiled.  
  
There was a new softness in his eyes that warmed Harry deeply inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"You never told me where the gay community meets here. Is there such a place at all?" Harry was curious. They were well into their dinner and talk flowed easily. The waves lapped at the shore and the sand was warm beneath the picnic blanket. Draco was happy here, and he could not imagine that there was no gay culture to be found throughout the island.

Draco thought about it for a while. "Well, there the beach at _Souris Chaude_. It is "unofficially" ranked as the only naturist beach on the island. Nudism is part of the daily life of this place even though it is officially forbidden. I haven't heard of anybody getting arrested for being nude there. It definitely is a gay meeting place. But it is also known for a lot of voyeurs being there. So if you do like that sort of thing, I would say go for it."

Harry shuddered. "I am gay not into exhibition. If I have a beautiful man in my bed I want to have him to myself."

Draco nodded. "I do go to a club sometimes when I want to pull. But I have to drive to _St Denise_ for that. Saturday I can take the night of once in a while. Then I go to the _Savanna Cafe_ for dinner and then I go dancing in the club _Le Boy_ since it is the only place that is openly for a gay public. I know most people on the island, and there are not that many. Usually I only hook-up with tourists, who leave again."

"Are you happy?" Harry heard himself asking.

"Well, I am content. And I have spent the last few weeks in the company of a wonderful man." Draco smiled at him. "I do hope that you will stay for a while longer, if not forever."

"I am thinking about it. But if the cold that chased me from all of the other locations keeps coming back, I have not much of a choice," Harry whispered.

"Huh. I never took you for someone who runs away from his problems."

"What do you mean?" Harry bristled.

"I meant what I said. And you know it! You know the problem is that you can run as much as you want and as far as you can dream of, but it will never solve your issues."

"I am not running!" Harry bristled, but Draco looked at him with calm understanding that sent a pang through his heart. "I really am not..."

"So you don't pack your bags and start moving on the moment you feel your grief catching up with you?" Draco raised his eyebrow, but there was nothing mocking in the gesture, just a deep sadness. "Trust me Harry I know what you are doing. I have done it myself, I know how it feels when you move from place to place restless, hoping that one day you will find the one destination that your pain can't catch up to. But that destination doesn't exist. You carry all of that inside of you, and you can bury it for a while under new and exciting expressions. And then it comes back up and you need to find a new place and new impressions to cover it up for a while."

"Then why are you still here?" talking through the lump in his throat was hard, but Harry knew instinctively that he needed to hear what Draco had to say.

"After three years of running I came here, and I was so tired." Draco leaned back into the warm sand "I think deep down I knew that moving even once more would break me. I ended up stumbling into Maman's restaurant, she took one look at me and gave me a bowl of Cari and just said _eat_. When the flavours burst in my mouth I felt warmth and love. Once I was done eating she sat down across from me and made me talk." He chuckled deprecatingly. "Would you believe that I cried my eyes out right there in that restaurant? I was so done hiding all of my pain, and if she wanted to laugh at a grown man bawling like a baby, well I didn't have enough strength left to be upset."

"Did she?" Harry gripped the warm sand.

"No." The clear grey eyes focused fully on him again. "No she didn't. She listened and let me cry. I hadn't been able to mourn before. I realised when she asked me if I wanted to stay for a while and learn how to make Cari, and other foods from her, that I had found a place where I could just be me and not be judged by the past. As I said before I have French roots so I speak the language and money has never been an issue. With mom gone and father in Azkaban, I had no one to come home to, so I stayed and worked through the pain."

"I am not sure that I can do that." Harry turned his face away.

"Why?"

"When the cold catches up with me I am afraid that I will never feel warm again. I killed. How is my soul supposed to recover from that? I know that the cold is something that I carry with me, but at least when the outside is warm I don't feel that coldness quite as much, and the new impressions help me forget about the pain."

"And you never felt warm on the inside, since?" Draco asked gently turning his face towards Harry.

Harry felt his eyes widen, "You know I have." He pulled Draco towards him, kissing him softly, revelling in the warmth of his mouth, feeling it reach deep into his soul. Igniting a spark that he had believed gone.

They kept kissing for a long time. But then Draco pulled away and regarded him with bright eyes.

"I know it takes strength to face the grief, but if you want me I am here. I understand how you feel even though you tried to outrun the grief and I only ran away from my mistakes. Being with you for the last few days, showed me that you are already working on it. But as I said before, these things need time."

"Well, you also tried to get away from the grief of losing your parents." Harry tenderly stroked Draco's face. "We were so young, and they asked so much of us."

"They didn't really think about that," Draco leaned into the touch.

Harry shivered, but it wasn't because he was cold, no far from it.  
  
  


***  
  


Taking Draco back into his room, was the natural conclusion of the evening. Harry was done trying to deprive them both of what they wanted, and the discussion they just had, proved to him that Draco understood him even better than he had thought possible.

Harry was nervous. He had never felt this kind of connection with anyone. If he was entirely honest with himself it had always been Draco that he had felt drawn to. The Slytherin had been a presence in his life that he hadn't consciously acknowledged, but now that he had felt Draco's skin against his, and had tasted him he knew that leaving this behind would be extremely difficult, if not impossible.

Of course he had had his fair share of experiences. Backpackers weren't prudes when it came to sexual attraction and both parties were willing. Acting on attraction was much easier than establishing an emotional connection however. Until now Harry had been content with the occasional one off, but with Draco everything felt different.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Draco whispered into his ear, kissing the shell and tugging at his earlobe with his teeth.

The soft sucking on his earlobe, caused Harry’s knees to buckle, and only Draco’s strong arms kept him upright.

“Hmm” the guttural sounds Draco wrought from him, would have embarrassed Harry, had he not felt the answering hardness that pressed into his backside.

“Bed, please” He managed to get out and twisted his head in order to catch Draco’s mouth in a kiss.

He was sure he could get off on simply kissing Draco, on drinking his tastes and hearing the soft sounds that he made. Draco divested him of his clothes with nimble hands, and Harry could only try to keep up with him. He touched every inch of skin that he could reach, and kissed the salt of his body. Draco laid down next to him and touched him with just the right amount of self confidence.

“I could look at you all day. Do you have any idea for how long I wanted to have you like this?”

“Naked and willing?” Harry quipped. “Or completely at your mercy?”

“Naked, open and trusting me not to hurt you.” The words carried more meaning with them, and Harry found his remark stuck in his throat.

“I knew I was attracted to you in school, but I didn’t want to act on it. I knew I would face rejection. But when I came here and faced the ugly truth about myself, I also realised that you would always be my biggest _what if and regretted lost opportunity_ and that was so hard to accept.” Draco was hard to read sometimes, but the longing in his eyes was clear.

“Draco.” Harry breathed the word and just pulled him on top of his body. “You have me, naked, trusting and wanting you very, very much. Not just for sex.”

He was getting out on a limb he knew it, but Draco had shared so much with him throughout the last few weeks. Harry realised that no matter how far he would run, Draco would forever be with him. There was no getting away from the fact that he loved him, had fallen for the handsome, funny and caring wizard that loved to cook and thrived on showing him his home. He loved Draco the man who had taken a very hard look at his life and turned it around, and who was not afraid to dish out some truths even though they might hurt.

“Make love to me.” The words were out before Harry could have thought about them. Draco had been open with him and he wanted that openness, wanted no more barriers between them.

He was done running.  
  
Draco didn't need to be told twice and Harry forgot to think when they finally joined.

“Well seems like you are stuck with me, as long as you'll have me.” Harry whispered, believing Draco to be asleep, but the sleepy smile that covered Draco's face told him that he had been heard.

“Glad to hear that. I am pretty possessive with people I love, and would hate to have to track you down somewhere far away. Now go to sleep Harry, I got you.”

The strong arm that pulled him against the warmth of Draco's body warmed Harry through and through and he drifted of to sleep secure in the knowledge of being loved.

 

 

THE END


	5. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Harry came clean to Hermione and Ron :)

_Hi Mione, hi Ron,_

_I know I haven’t written in a long time, and I promised to be in touch more. And yes a visit in England again is overdue. But before you rip me limb from limb, let me tell you that I have finally found what I was subconsciously looking for._

_I wasn’t even aware I was searching. But he put everything into perspective._

_I am done running. And I have Draco Malfoy to thank for that._

_Ron close your mouth, I can just see you sputter._

_Hermione I can assure you I am not cursed. Draco lives mostly like a muggle here and I understand where he is coming from. You don’t need magic for many things when you live in place that is magical in its own right._

_In all my traveling for the last few years, I have never felt so at home. so much at ease with my life and the past. All it took was the hard truth - I was a coward and as Draco put it, I needed someone who has gone through the same._

_Yes I have been running away, running from all of that grief and the pain I have been carrying around, but it was always with me, waiting for me to finally acknowledge it. Draco basically talked me through the realization that I kept running because there was never anything worth staying for in the many countries I have seen._

_I know you think that it isn’t fair, because of Teddy and we will come visit again soon, and who knows, maybe we will give England a chance, but for now I am not done exploring La reunion._

_It is a bit ironic, isn’t it that the island where I am putting myself back together is actually named, “The reunion”._

_But it was Draco that made me want to stay. He is amazing, the man that he has become and he just gets me. He has put me back together when I hadn’t even realised that I was broken, and I love him for it._

_Yes, you read that correctly. I love Draco and I count myself lucky that he loves me as well. I know putting this in a letter is not the bravest thing to do, but I want to give you time to get used to the Idea of us. I have included a picture of the two of us, just so you can get an idea of how happy he makes me._

_I hope that you will meet him with an open mind, because he makes me happy, I can’t stress that enough. I dare say as happy as you make each other._

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

_PS: Hello Granger, Hello Weasley._

_Harry insisted that I add a short message from myself. Well here goes nothing. It is woefully inadequate and I will apologize more in person, but I would like to extend my apologies for the troubles I have caused and the insults I have bestowed upon you, back in school. To put it bluntly I was misguided and a prat. I can only hope that you will see that I have changed for the better once Harry drags me back to England. I care for him deeply and can’t imagine my life without him. And you belong into his life so therefore I would like for us to get along._

_I would welcome the chance to prove that I am good for him._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Hermione smiled as she looked at the picture that was enclosed within the envelope. Harry held a huge basket with produce, while Draco was obviously selecting the best fish from the fisher, half turned towards Harry with a gentle smile and his hand outstretched towards Harry who laughed about something.

“Being in love suits him, don't you agree Ron?”

“Hm, much as I hate to say it. It suits both of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/153071.html).


End file.
